The Missing Truth of War
by Mogui
Summary: Usagi and Duo have been sent as "embedded" reporters to cover a war. How will soldiers (Heero/Minako/Trowa/Wufei/Quatre/others) react to these reporters? What is the missing truth of war?
1. Chapter 1: Roots of War

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
Chapter 1: ROOTS OF WAR  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Competition of riches, honour, command, or other power inclineth to contention, enmity, and war, because the way of one competitor to the attaining of his desire is to kill, subdue, supplant, or repel the other." - Thomas Hobbes (Levithan, 1651)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colony: X18999 March 15; 4:20 pm  
  
A gloved hand swirled the glass of dark merlot. Stern, blue eyes watched the rich color of the wine. After a moment of reflection, he smoothly sipped the glass.  
  
"Mr. Barton," came a nervous voice from the shadows.  
  
Dekim Barton turned to glare in the direction of the interruption. A look of annoyance crossed the weathered face of the patriarch of the Barton Foundation. The gray-haired man stared at the figure standing anxiously in the door to his office.  
  
"What do you want?" Dekim snapped irritably.  
  
"I just came to inform you that the Earth Sphere Unified Nations has just issued a statement," the visitor coughed timidly.  
  
"Well, what did they say?" Dekim demanded.  
  
"Ahem. As we expected, they condemned the Barton Foundation's usurpation of the former leaders of this colony," the visitor informed him. "The ESUN General Assembly passed a resolution demanding that the Barton Foundation restore the previous government immediately. But ESUN has not imposed any sanctions or deadlines for the moment."  
  
"Of course!" Dekim snorted. "ESUN is an organization of words, rather than action. That pathetic bureaucracy won't risk mobilizing its forces to enter a bloody war for such a distant and minor colony. As long as we don't pose a direct threat to ESUN, we will be fine."  
  
"There is one more thing, Mr. Barton..."  
  
"Spit it out, man!" Dekim yelled angrily.  
  
"The L1 Colony has also issued a statement that it considers the Barton Foundation a threat to peace in outer space. The governing body of the L1 Colony has issued a resolution authorizing the use of force against X18999."  
  
Dekim's eyes grew wide with alarm. "They wouldn't dare! That would be a violation of the non-aggression pact between our colonies! And the L1 Colony won't get the support of ESUN and the other colonies to support any military action."  
  
The visitor gulped fearfully. "We think that the L1 Colony may be willing to wage war without the support of ESUN or the other colonies. L1 also says that the non-aggression pact no longer applies, since the pact was made with the former rulers of X18999, and not with the Barton Foundation."  
  
"I thought your advisors assured me that the L1 Colony would not go to war over this! Your advisors told me that the L1 colony's sagging economy and its domestic troubles would make it too difficult to start a war! What the hell happened?!" Dekim hollered angrily.  
  
"Ahem. I believe my advisors did not consider the possibility that L1's domestic woes would actually be one of the reasons for starting a war. They now believe that the president of the L1 Colony wants to avert attention from the colony's internal problems."  
  
"That doesn't seem to be reason enough," Dekim grunted skeptically.  
  
"Well, we believe that the president of the L1 Colony expects to initially consolidate popular support during the war. And if the military campaign is successful, the L1 Colony will gain access to X18999's wealth of natural resources."  
  
"So that's it," murmured Dekim. He slowly opened up a drawer to his desk.  
  
"Mr. Barton, may I leave now?" the visitor requested in a polite voice.  
  
Dekim slowly drew the gun out from his desk and aimed it at the man. "For your failure to properly assess the situation, you shall take your leave...permanently."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colony: L1 March 15; 5:30 pm  
  
Lieutenant Trowa Barton sat quietly at the front of the briefing room. He was a tall, handsome young man with an impassive face. He wore a neatly pressed dark, blue uniform that was standard issue for officers. Several other uniformed men and women were hurriedly seating themselves in anticipation of the emergency meeting. All of the soldiers in the room were members of the L1 Colony's elite "Space, Earth, Air and Seas" forces, commonly referred to by the acronym of SEAS.  
  
It only took a few moments for all the SEAS members to settle into their seats. A few minutes later, two familiar men enter the room. Captain Milliardo Peacecraft gracefully strode into the room. Lieutenant Commander Wufei Chang followed with a deep frown upon his face.  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Captain Peacecraft greeted the soldiers. "As you may know, the Barton Foundation has taken over Colony X18999 through a bloody coup. In response to this development, the L1 Colony has resolved to take any and all necessary actions to remove the Barton Foundation from power. We will be instruments to enforce the L1 Colony's policy."  
  
There was a quiet murmuring among the soldiers. Although many had been aware of the coup, very few of them seriously believed that the L1 Colony would actually commit itself to a war.  
  
"I am very proud to announce that your special operations team will be the first to insert themselves into Colony X18999," Captain Peacecraft continued. "The regular military troops are currently in the process of mobilizing. It will take at least another month before the build up is complete. In the meantime, we will need your team to be the advance eyes and ears for our forces. Your commanding officer will explain the details."  
  
Lieutenant Commander Chang stood up. A holographic display of X18999 materialized next to him. He gestured at the schematic.  
  
The young Chinese man began outlining the operations, "Our first objective..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Space Carrier: 1LSS Amuro Rey 3rd Fleet of the L1 Colony March 15, 7:00 pm  
  
A beautiful, young blond woman was walking down the steel corridors of the space carrier. Her sparkling blue eyes and warm smile drew the attention of the many young men aboard the 1LSS Amuro Rey, flagship of the L1 Colony's 3rd Fleet.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Minako Aino was used to all the interest she received from the men stationed on the space carrier. She had been in the L1 Colony's Space Forces for the past two years, and Minako was generally happy with her duty aboard the 1LSS Amuro Rey. She absently fingered her short, blond hair. Perhaps one of the things she regretted most was that she had been forced to relinquish her cherished long, blond hair in favor of a shorter, more professional hair cut. Damn military protocol.  
  
She was heading towards the mess hall, her stomach grumbling. The young pilot had just finished a routine Combat Air Patrol (CAP) flight and was ready to eat almost anything. As she drew closer to the mess hall, she paused in front of a closed door.  
  
Grinning, she rapped on the door lightly.  
  
"Who is it?" asked a voice from the other side.  
  
"It's me, and I'm coming in," Minako announced. She swung open the door and poked her head inside.  
  
Minako surveyed the immaculately clean room. A stern, young man with short, unkempt hair and blue eyes was typing furiously away on a laptop. He didn't bother to glance up at her.  
  
"Did you know that it's dinner time?" Minako queried in a cheerful voice. "I'm heading down to the mess hall. Why don't you join me?"  
  
"Hmph," Lieutenant Commander Heero Yui grunted, his eyes focused on his laptop.  
  
"It's not healthy to be so unfriendly," Minako advised him.  
  
Heero continued to type away on the laptop, ignoring her completely.  
  
Minako shrugged and resumed her march to the mess hall. Heero was the only member of the 1LSS Amuro Rey that did not express any outward interest in her. She found it somewhat amusing, and it became almost a game for her. Minako would flirt and tease the young Japanese man, just to get a reaction. Unfortunately, he seemed quite capable of ignoring her charms.  
  
Minako waltzed into the mess hall, disregarding most of the stares that she received. She was far too hungry to deal with her admirers right now. Minako grabbed a tray and rushed up to the chef, ensign Motoki Furuhata.  
  
"What's cooking, Moto?" she chirped in a cheerful voice.  
  
Motoki's face looked serious.  
  
"Did you hear the latest? Our entire fleet has received new orders. We're heading to Colony X18999," he whispered to her, as he slid a plate of food onto her tray.  
  
Minako's grin faded away. "You're kidding me. You mean the L1 Colony is committing itself to a war?"  
  
Motoki nodded gravely. "Yes. And it appears that our fleet will be spearheading the attack."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colony: L1 March 15; 11:15 pm  
  
"Where the hell is she?" demanded an angry, red-faced woman. The normally calm and composed figure of Dorothy Catalonia was now on the verge of exploding. The tall, blond woman was standing behind her desk and glaring at the man across from her.  
  
Duo Maxwell shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me! I don't know where she is!"  
  
The young reporter was casually leaning against the wall of Dorothy's office, toying casually with his long, chestnut braid.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and a young blond woman stumbled into the room. She was breathing heavily. Her long blond hair were fashioned into two buns at the top of her head. She gave Dorothy a weak grin.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Catalonia!" Usagi Tsukino apologized. She bowed her head deeply, nearly colliding into Dorothy's desk.  
  
Dorothy Catalonia, chief-editor of the Satellite News Network (SNN), glowered at Usagi.  
  
"You should have been here fifteen minutes ago," Dorothy said acidly.  
  
"Gomen!" Usagi cried out, bowing again. This time, she smacked her head into the table. "OW!"  
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"So what's with calling us here so late at night?" Duo sighed, clearly not interested in spending any more time in the office than necessary. "Are you trying to ruin what remains of my social life?"  
  
Dorothy turned to glare at both of them.  
  
"I have an emergency assignment for both of you," she told them crisply. "As you may know, the L1 Colony has just passed a resolution authorizing the use of force to remove the Barton Foundation from X18999."  
  
"So what?" Duo shrugged. "We all know that it's a bluff. Why should the L1 Colony get involved with X18999's internal affairs?"  
  
Dorothy folded her arms across her chest. "Well, perhaps it is a bluff. But the L1 Colony Department of Defense has just extended SNN the opportunity to have some of its correspondents become 'embedded' reporters."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "You can't mean..."  
  
"That's right," Dorothy told him smugly. "Both of you will be assigned as embedded reporters to the L1 Colony's Third Fleet!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: This story is dedicated to all of our troops and allied forces, as well as the innocent Iraqi civilians victimized by the war. This fanfiction came to me earlier yesterday morning (probably watching too much news), and I just had to put it into words. I am still working on my other fanfictions. The chapters for this story will continue to be fairly short, at least until I finish up The Celestial Covenant. I appreciate any reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2: Justification for War

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
Chapter 2: JUSTIFICATION FOR WAR  
  
* * * * *  
  
"No government admits any more that it keeps an army to satisfy occasionally the desire for conquest. Rather the army is supposed to serve for defense, and one invokes the morality that approves of self-defense. But this implies one's own morality and the neighbor's immorality..." - Freidrich Neitzsche (Human, All Too Human, 1879)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colony: L1; March 16; 8:30 am  
  
"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Usagi questioned in a skeptical voice. The young, blond reporter was standing nervously in a military hanger for the L1 Colony. Her soft, blue eyes were studying a spacecraft that resembled a small escape pod.  
  
"Don't worry, babe," Duo reassured her. "You'll be safe with me!"  
  
Usagi frowned. "What happens if this thing breaks up in space? What can you do to save us?"  
  
Duo winked at her. "Well, I'll make sure to get you as much oxygen as possible!"  
  
Usagi blinked in confusion. "How could you do that?"  
  
"Mouth to mouth, of course!" Duo laughed. As if to emphasis his point, Duo opened his mouth wide and threatened to make a demonstration.  
  
"Ahem!" someone coughed from behind. Duo clamped his mouth shut and whirled around.  
  
A tall, handsome woman with short, purple hair was standing behind them. She was dressed in an officer's uniform. There was a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Pardon me for interrupting," she smiled pleasantly. "I am Captain Lucrezia Noin, the public relations liaison officer for the 12th Marine Division. I will be accompanying you on your flight to the 3rd Fleet."  
  
"Hello, my name is Usagi Tsukino, reporter for SNN," Usagi greeted the other woman.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, at your service," Duo grinned. "I'm the best war correspondent that SNN has."  
  
Usagi punched his arm in protest.  
  
"Ow!" Duo yelped, rubbing his arm in an exaggerated fashion.  
  
"Well, let me explain how we're going to get to the front lines," Captain Noin told them. "The spaceship that you see here is the ST-29B military transport vehicle. It can carry a crew of up to 12 persons. The ship comes equipped with four standard 20 mm recoilless plasma cannons. It has 9,900,000 pounds of thrust in a vacuum. At its maximum speed of 135,500 miles per hour, it will get us to the 3rd Fleet in fifteen days."  
  
"That seems awfully fast for something so small," Usagi observed in a worried voice.  
  
Captain Noin smiled. "Most of its speed comes from the initial launch. The ST-29B is shot out of a special magnetic launch tube that..."  
  
"Excuse me! Did you say 'shot out' of a tube?" Usagi exclaimed, her blue eyes widened in alarm.  
  
Captain Noin nodded. "Yes, we will be shot out of a tube. The concept is very similar to how a bullet is shot out of a barrel of a gun."  
  
Usagi was beginning to feel somewhat ill. She tuned out the rest of Captain Noin's lecture, afraid to learn anything more about the ST-29B.  
  
The informative lecture was boring Duo Maxwell, who had resorted to chewing absently at the end of his long, chestnut braid. His eyes roamed around the hanger. It was bustling with activity as soldiers and mechanics were preparing several large vessels for launch. He hoped that her lecture would end soon.  
  
"Ahem, so do you both understand?" Captain Noin asked them, after finishing with her small monologue.  
  
"Of course!" Duo replied. Usagi nodded numbly in agreement.  
  
"Why don't we get onboard the ST-29B," Captain Noin suggested. "I can explain the space avionics and safety features inside. On our fifteen day flight, I will indoctrinate you on all the military protocols you will be expected to follow..."  
  
The two young reporters let out a quiet groan and followed the captain to their transport vehicle. It looks as if this was going to be a very, very long flight.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Earth: ESUN Headquarters; March 16; 9:50 am  
  
ESUN Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian clenched her jaw tightly. The young, sandy-haired woman resisted the urge to scream at the ambassador from the L1 Colony. She forced herself to maintain an outwardly calm composure.  
  
"...so we can clearly see that the Barton Foundation is a threat to peace throughout all of space," concluded Ambassador Ail Genga. The brown haired young man was staring at her with intense eyes.  
  
Relena nodded slowly. "I understand your position, Ambassador Ginga. I also agree that the Barton Foundation should be condemned for its actions. But it bothers me that your colony seems intent on mobilizing its forces without gathering multilateral support."  
  
"We are trying to get multilateral support," Ail insisted. "But we can't allow the Barton Foundation to consolidate its power. Who knows which colony will be their next target? We must act now!"  
  
"Why can't you wait another few months and give our diplomatic efforts a chance to work? The military force of Colony X18999 is not powerful enough to threaten any of its neighbors. In fact, the L1 Colony is one of the furthest colonies from X18999. I would think that your colony would be one of the last to be threatened by them."  
  
"The policy of appeasement has never worked in human history," Ail pointed out to her. "We must make a clear statement that dictators will not be tolerated. Dekim Barton is an evil man and he must be stopped. Do you have any idea what kind of terrible crimes he has committed against the people of Colony X18999?"  
  
"No. Our field reports are still coming in," Relena admitted.  
  
"Once you read the reports, you will understand. The L1 Colony also hopes to liberate the people of X18999 from the cruel oppression of the Barton Foundation. These are all reasons enough to justify a war against the Barton Foundation."  
  
"I agree that Dekim Barton is a ruthless man," Relena acknowledged. "But are we willing to accept the deaths thousands of innocent civilians just to remove that man from power?"  
  
"If we don't remove him, hundreds of thousands...perhaps millions could die," Ail replied coldly.  
  
"But why can't your colony wait just another few months to let us attempt to resolve this diplomatically? There still isn't any clear evidence that his ambitions go beyond X18999," Relena protested.  
  
"His actions are evidence enough," Ail retorted hotly. "And the L1 Colony will act against this evil...with our without your organization's blessing."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colony: L4; March 16; 11:00 am  
  
The small military base on the L4 Colony was buzzing with activity. Large transport carriers were being loaded with supplies and equipment. The peaceful colony did not maintain a large military force. The constitutional charter of the L4 Colony only authorized the creation of the L4 Self Defense Force (SDF). The SDF was technically not permitted to wage an offensive war, but they had been used many times in support roles for various conflicts.  
  
Captain Quatre Raberba Winner was standing over a table, reviewing the supply logistics. He possessed an innocent face that seemed out of place among the stern-faced warriors that surrounded him. It was also quite unexpected that the captain of the SDF's 7th Cavalry was such a young man.  
  
"Captain, we were denied the additional request for long-range artillery," Lieutenant Rashid Malik announced. "Did you want me to send another request."  
  
Quatre sighed. "I suspected as much. Do not trouble yourself with making another request. I'll try to see if they will at least let us upgrade some of the anti-missile units we'll be bringing in."  
  
"I also wanted to let you know that the MASH personnel have just arrived," Rashid informed him.  
  
Quatre nodded absently. The L4 Colony was the only other colony to pledge its support to the L1 Colony's military actions. As a sign of cooperation, the L4 Colony offered the services of its 2nd Mobile Army Surgical Hospital (MASH) Unit. Captain Winner's 7th Cavalry was responsible for protecting the 2nd MASH Unit against any attacks.  
  
"So we're here to baby-sit a bunch of doctors?" Sergeant Judas al-Majid complained.  
  
Quatre glared at him. "Don't take our responsibility lightly. The 2nd MASH Unit is one of the most decorated units in the SDF. They have risked their lives to save countless lives on the battlefield. We should feel honored that we have been given such a duty."  
  
"Well, hopefully, we won't be too close to the front lines," remarked Sergeant Ahmed al-Attiyah with a grin.  
  
Several doctors began filing into a nearby transport vehicle. Quatre noted that many of the doctors had just come off their shifts, because they were still wearing their surgical outfits and medical coats.  
  
Quatre's eyes were suddenly mesmerized by a beautiful vision that entered the hanger. She was a delicate woman with gentle features. Her short, dark hair shone with a deep, blue tinge that matched her eyes. She was dressed in a surgical outfit, indicating that she was a doctor. The young woman was busily reviewing some papers on a clipboard as she walked towards the transport vehicle.  
  
Once she disappeared into the transparent, Quatre exhaled quietly. He hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath the entire time he watched her.  
  
But the other soldiers around him had clearly noticed this.  
  
"Do you feel sick, Captain?" smirked Ahmed. "Maybe you should go see that cute doctor and she can make you feel all better!"  
  
Quatre blushed as the men around him laughed heartily.  
  
After a few moments, Rashid cleared his voice. "All right, boys, you've had your fun. Get back to work before I kick your butts to the other side of the colony."  
  
The other soldiers quickly dispersed.  
  
Rashid turned to regard the young captain.  
  
"But I have to admit, she is quite attractive," Rashid grinned.  
  
"Not you too!" Quatre complained.  
  
Rashid patted Quatre on the back. "Don't worry, Captain. Your secret is safe with the 7th Cavalry."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," Quatre groaned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Earth: ESUN Humanitarian Affairs Agency; March 16; 2:00 pm  
  
Makoto Kino was anxiously tapping her pen on the table. The tall, brunette woman was sitting impatiently at a large table in the conference room of the ESUN Humanitarian Affairs Agency.  
  
"Calm down, Mako-chan," Rei Hino said in a quiet voice. The young Japanese woman had gorgeous, long midnight hair that came down to her waist. Her deep, violet eyes continued to review the statistics concerning Colony X18999.  
  
"What's taking the commission so long?" Makoto fumed. "Don't they realize that its going to be a crisis out there if we don't get moving?"  
  
Rei glanced up for a moment. "I think they understand. But we do have a limited budget and we can't simply pour all of our resources into the X18999 problem. What happens if another disaster strikes?"  
  
Makoto folded her arms and grumbled underneath her breath.  
  
After a few more minutes, the door quietly slid open to allow another woman to step inside. The woman was sharply dressed and had greenish hair. She sat down at the table.  
  
"The commission just authorized an operation and budget for Colony X18999," the woman told them. She handed Rei a disk and a sheaf of papers. "You'll be in charge of handling the humanitarian mission on X18999."  
  
"How come you're not going, Michiru?" Rei asked in astonishment.  
  
"I can't," Michiru replied in a sad voice. "ESUN procedures won't let me go on this mission. A conflict-of-interest that has come up."  
  
"What kind of conflict-of-interest?" Makoto queried, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
Michiru drew in a ragged breath. "The commission is afraid this operation will be too personal for me. You see, my adopted daughter, Hotaru, is currently on Colony X18999."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Responses/Comments/Notes to Reviewers:  
  
Venus of love - Thanks for being the first to review this fanfiction. I'm glad you like the fanfic so far. Hmmm...I'll have to think about Heero/Minako, it has certain possibilities...  
  
Serenity-Olus - Thanks for the review. Minako is definitely one of my favorite senshi. I had not initially planned on making this Heero/Minako, but I suppose if I get enough interest from my reviewers, I can work something out.  
  
Faith-Chan A.K.A. Myst Lady - I'm always so happy to get reviews from you! Yes, the world has gone somewhat haywire, but we can only do our best in these times. I'm glad you like the touch of realism, and I'll try to keep it throughout the story.  
  
transcendent - Thanks! I will try to update as quickly as my schedule allows.  
  
Jade Stellar - I guess this could be Heero/Minako. The couples aren't set in stone right now...though, a Heero/Minako/Trowa triangle could be very interesting (assuming I can find a way to fit it into the storyline).  
  
Zpan Sven - Thanks for your kind words. So far, everyone on fanfiction.net has been very nice and I have not received any insults for my dedication to the troops (I appreciate your support!). I will definitely consider Heero/Minako, especially since there seems to be such an interest in the couple. 


	3. Chapter 3: Rumblings of War

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
Chapter 3: RUMBLINGS OF WAR  
  
* * * * *  
  
"They may speak when it does not come to them to speak -- this is called rashness. They may not speak when it comes to them to speak -- this is called concealment. They may speak without looking at the countenance of their superior -- this is called blindness." - Kung Tze (The Analects, 5th Century B.C.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Space Transport Vehicle: ST-31X; March 17; 1:50 am  
  
Lieutenant Commander Wufei Chang was sitting quietly in his seat, studying the layout of Colony X18999. The young Chinese man ignored the humming of the transport vehicle's engines and the loud snoring from some of his troops.  
  
Wufei was the commanding officer of the 5th SEAS Team for the L1 Colony Space Forces. The special operations team consisted of twelve members carefully handpicked because of their skill and daring. Unlike standard military forces, the special operations forces were expected to act alone and without military or logistical support from other units. In fact, it was quite common for the SEAS team to operate in the field for months on its own. Wufei was responsible for making sure that his team procured their own supplies, equipment and other necessities in enemy territory.  
  
Lieutenant Trowa Barton quietly sat down next to Wufei.  
  
"Did you review the tactical simulations?" Wufei asked his second-in- command.  
  
Trowa nodded quietly.  
  
"We'll be arriving there in five days, we need to be absolutely prepared," Wufei stated in a low voice. "All simulations and documents will need to be destroyed before then."  
  
"Understood," replied the stoic young Lieutenant.  
  
"Are you two still up?" came a voice from the cockpit. A petite girl with a cheerful grin spun around. "I can't get much sleep with you guys gabbing back there!"  
  
"Lieutenant Hilde Schbeiker, shouldn't you be piloting, instead of sleeping?" Wufei snapped in a scathing voice.  
  
Hilde shrugged. "I can pilot this thing with my eyes closed, Wufei! After all, this is the advanced ST-31X model, not that old ST-29B clunker. This ship handles smoothly, like the bottom of a baby's..."  
  
"Ahem!" Wufei cleared his throat. "Why don't you go back to piloting this craft...quietly!?!"  
  
Hilde tossed her short, dark hair, but obeyed the order. To amuse herself, she began to hack into the military flight schedules. Maybe there would be an interesting flight that she could eavesdrop on. She started scanning the classified lists until something caught her attention.  
  
Hmmm...this should be entertaining, she thought. After sending a few quick commands, she reconfigured the communications link (comm link) on her selected target. She began to listen in carefully.  
  
A decidedly masculine voice could be heard pleading through the static, ["Come on, babe, give it to me!"]  
  
Hilde's eyes widened and she began to blush.  
  
A feminine voice replied over the comm link, ["Hey! Don't touch..."]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Space Transport Vehicle: ST-29B; March 17; 1:52 am  
  
"...my food!" cried Usagi, hugging the large bag of snacks protectively to her chest.  
  
"Come on," begged Duo, looking hungrily at the bag of chips. "You know that's my favorite brand! You're being too cruel! Give me the bag, babe!"  
  
Captain Lucrezia Noin was watching in stunned silence as the two fought rabidly over the young girl's bag of snacks. Captain Noin had never seen two people eat so much in a short amount of time. She was beginning to grow concerned that their food supplies would not last for the duration of the flight.  
  
"This is my after-midnight snack," Usagi protested. "I packed it, I should eat it."  
  
"You should share," Duo suggested. "Food should be shared among friends."  
  
"When did we start being friends?" Usagi queried suspiciously, still clutching her bag of snacks.  
  
Duo grinned. "Ever since that time on L2 when I accidentally walked in on you..."  
  
"Here!" Usagi shoved some chips into his mouth. She unloaded half the bag on his lap and stalked over to the back of the transport vehicle. She stuck her tongue at him before curling up comfortably on a seat.  
  
Duo munched happily on the chips in his mouth. After a moment, he gathered a handful of chips from his lap and offered them to Captain Noin.  
  
"Uhhh...no thanks," Captain Noin politely declined, with some apprehension in her voice.  
  
"So what's the deal with all this military build-up?" Duo asked, as he continued to consume his snack. "I mean, how serious are you guys?"  
  
Captain Noin frowned "That decision is up to the policymakers. If we are given the orders, we will go in and remove the Barton Foundation."  
  
"You make it sound like the military already has a plan to invade X18999," Duo smirked.  
  
Captain Noin nodded. "Of course, we do. We wouldn't send in our troops otherwise."  
  
"So how long did it take for the military to get this plan ready?" Duo inquired, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"That's classified information," Captain Noin responded curtly.  
  
A look of amusement lit up Duo's face. "I'm willing to bet that the plan was ready even before the coup. Am I right?"  
  
Captain Noin's eyes widened slightly. She quickly looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Maxwell. Besides, all that information is classified."  
  
"Your silence on the topic speaks volumes," Duo observed with a grin. He continued to munch on his food. He would occasionally cast her a gleeful look (with a mouth full of chips), like a child that learned something that he shouldn't have.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Space Carrier: 1LSS Amuro Rey; 3rd Fleet of the L1 Colony; March 17; 7:50 am  
  
"I hope we're not in trouble," Minako muttered, looking over at Heero.  
  
"We're not," Heero responded in a level voice.  
  
The two young pilots had been summoned to meet with their commanding officer. Minako was still in her flight suit and had not been given the opportunity to change. Heero was wearing a crisp, clean uniform and seemed unconcerned about the upcoming meeting with their superior officer.  
  
"How do you know that we're not in trouble?" Minako pressed anxiously.  
  
Heero barely glanced at her. "I haven't done anything that would get me in trouble."  
  
"Well, neither did..." Minako began, and then paused. "At least I hope they weren't too upset over that..."  
  
Eventually, they reached their destination. The commanding officer's steel door was closed.  
  
"Should I knock, or did you want to have the honor?" Minako asked in a sweet voice.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, but did not offer any verbal response.  
  
"Fine," grumbled Minako. She sharply rapped twice on the door.  
  
The steel door slid open automatically to reveal a large office filled with paperwork. Their commanding officer, sitting behind a massive desk, was calmly flipping through some files. He was a tall, slender man with black hair and deep, blue eyes.  
  
The two young officers stepped inside. Each pilot announced their arrival and saluted their commanding officer.  
  
Captain Seiya Kou glanced up and offered them a casual salute.  
  
"I suspect that both of you are aware of our deployment to X18999," Seiya remarked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
Minako and Heero nodded affirmatively.  
  
"Well, as part of a new 'open door' policy adopted by the Department of Defense, the 3rd Fleet has been asked to host two embedded reporters from SNN," Seiya informed them with a smile. "Admiral Noventa's staff wants one of the embedded reporters to be inserted in the 12th Marine Division. The other embedded reporter will be joining us, the 16th Battle Wing of the 3rd Fleet."  
  
Minako raised her eyebrows. he was beginning to figure out the reason they had been summoned to meet with the commanding officer.  
  
Seiya grinned cheerfully. "I want both of you to look after our guest. Give our reporter a tour of the ship and maybe even take our guest on a low- risk mission. Just make sure the reporter doesn't see any classified information. More importantly, I want you to keep our new 'embed' out of everyone's hair. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Minako and Heero saluted.  
  
"Good. I'll email you the new protocols on handling embedded reporters. You're dismissed," Seiya told them.  
  
The two young pilots started to head for the door.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Aino, one more thing!" Seiya called out after her.  
  
Minako froze and looked at him questioningly. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Don't let that incident with the coffee machine happen again, okay?"  
  
Minako winced and she offered him a feeble nod. She quickly hurried out the door after Heero.  
  
After a moment of reflection, Captain Seiya Kou turned to look at the two files that had been sent over from headquarters relating to the embedded reporters.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colony: X18999 (Residential Block C-2); March 17; 6:30 pm  
  
A frail looking young girl with short, black hair sat quietly by the window. Her violet eyes were gazing at the scenery outside. The streets were empty and an eerie silence had descended upon the residential district of X18999. Ever since the Barton Foundation had taken control, a nightly curfew had been imposed. Most of the residents had disappeared into their homes before the 7:00 pm curfew would become effective.  
  
"Will you be all right by yourself, Hotaru?" a quiet voice asked.  
  
Hotaru Tomoe turned away from the window to look at the speaker.  
  
Dr. Setsuna Meiou was a tall woman with a gracefully slender figure. She had long, luxurious dark hair with dark green highlights. Setsuna's emerald eyes sadly regarded the young girl.  
  
"I'll be fine, Aunt Setsuna," Hotaru answered with a smile. "Is it still busy?"  
  
Setsuna nodded as she slipped on a medical coat. "The hospital is still overwhelmed with casualties from the coup. I'm sorry that I only had a chance to drop in for a quick meal. I'll try to take some more time off tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry, I understand," Hotaru said. "I only wish I could help."  
  
"The best thing you can do is keep studying and get into a good medical school," Setsuna smiled.  
  
Hotaru watched Aunt Setsuna walk out the door and toward the hospital. Setsuna was not an aunt by any blood relation, rather she was a close friend of Hotaru's adopted mother, Michiru Kaiou, and adopted "father", Haruka Ten'ou. Hotaru giggled at the thought, because Haruka-papa was actually a woman. But Haruka-papa took up her role as the overprotective father with relish, frightening off several young men that had courted Hotaru. Both Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa were still on earth and Hotaru missed them. Hotaru had only come to Colony X18999 to study at Mugen University, and Aunt Setsuna had been kind enough to offer room and board.  
  
Hotaru stood up and smoothed the front of her lavender dress. She went to the couch and clicked on the television set. Most of the stations had been blacked out, except for the government owned Galaxy XCN-4 station.  
  
["...and Colony X18999 has lodged a formal complaint to ESUN,"] the news anchorman reported. ["But this has not deterred the L1 Colony from sending a large battle group to attack Colony X18999. Our sources estimate that the battle group consists of one super space carrier, a space battleship, two battle-cruisers and over thirty support vessels."]  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened in alarm.  
  
["President Dekim Barton has issued a statement, assuring the colonists that he will defend Colony X18999 against the L1 Colony's unprovoked aggression. President Barton has the utmost confidence in our military's ability to repel this attack,"] the anchorman continued. ["In other news, all males, ages twelve to thirty-five are required to report in at the local divisional offices..."]  
  
Hotaru shook her head in disbelief.  
  
Was another bloody conflict truly inevitable?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to use Seiya Kou from the anime, rather than from the manga (I thought it would be more interesting this way).  
  
Responses/Comments/Notes to Reviewers:  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady - Thanks for the review. This will definitely have Quatre/Ami. I also put my email on my profile page (I'm not worried about stalkers...that only happens in anime, right?). By the way, I really love your stories and I'm confident you will overcome your writer's block. Feel free to drop me a line any time.  
  
Venus of love - Thanks for the review and the "dance"! After that, I guess I have to make this a Heero/Minako fanfiction. I am still tempted to make it Heero/Minako/Trowa, but it will have to depend on whether I can smoothly drop this into the plot.  
  
Serenity-Olus - Thanks for the review and adding me to your list. I am definitely going to make this a Heero/Minako fanfiction. I hope I can do the pairing justice (hmm...I almost sounded like Wufei for a moment).  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress - I know, poor Hotaru (well, there's a plot- motivated reason for putting her in harm's way). I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Jade Stellar - I will endeavor to make it Heero/Minako/Trowa. Thanks for your review of Chapter 1 (which inspired the idea). 


	4. Chapter 4: Journey to War

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
Chapter 4: JOURNEY TO WAR  
  
* * * * *  
  
"No need to leave your door to know the whole world; No need to peer through your windows to know the Way of Heaven. The farther you go, the less you know." - Lao Tze (Tao-Te-Ching, date unknown)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Space Transport Vehicle: ST-31X; March 21; 11:40 pm  
  
"I told you this would be a piece of cake," Hilde said, folding her arms proudly across her chest.  
  
Wufei nodded grimly. The prototype active cloaking system for the ST-31X had worked flawlessly and allowed the space transport vehicle to slip through Colony X18999's defense perimeter. The small, black vessel had quietly secured itself against the hull of the large colony.  
  
The members of the 5th SEAS Team were equipped with special combat space suits and were armed to the teeth. Most of the soldiers carried a modified SMP-221 sub-machine gun, two SM-9 handguns, and several stun grenades. The two snipers on the team each had a large case containing their SPR-109 I/T/U long-distance rifles.  
  
"Are you sure you've got the right spot?" Ensign Toshio Wakagi frowned.  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Yes, I double-checked the specs and layout. This is our entry point."  
  
Wufei looked at Trowa. "Breach the hull."  
  
Trowa and another team member wordlessly dropped into the airlock and shut it behind them. As the two men worked quietly, the others waited patiently inside the ST-31X. It only took a few minutes for them to hear a muffled noise from the other side.  
  
There was a tap on the airlock signaling the rest of the team to begin the insertion operation.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colony: X18999; March 22; 1:35 am  
  
The hallways on the top floor of the hospital were relatively quiet and peaceful. An exhausted Dr. Setsuna Meiou was cleaning her hands in the scrub room. She had just finished a two hour surgery on a patient, and was ready to find a small couch to nap on.  
  
As she reached for the handle to the faucet, she felt a metal object press uncomfortably into her back.  
  
"Don't scream, or I'll kill you," a soft, feminine voice told her.  
  
Setsuna calmly shut off the faucet. "What do you want?"  
  
"Come with me," the voice commanded.  
  
"And if I refuse?" Setsuna challenged, maintaining a composed voice.  
  
"I could kill you," the voice responded. "And I might even decide to blow up this entire hospital full of patients. Any other questions?"  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened in alarm. "Fine," she told her captor curtly. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Freight elevator," the voice informed her.  
  
Setsuna carefully turned and headed out of the scrub room. Her captor was careful to stay behind Setsuna. The green-haired doctor was only able to catch a glimpse of her captor, who was covered up in a surgical outfit and mask. Setsuna suspected that this person was probably a professional soldier of some sort.  
  
Setsuna calmly proceeded to the freight elevator, the weapon still pressed against the small of her back. When she reached the freight elevator, her captor reached over and pushed the button.  
  
Setsuna was roughly shoved into the freight elevator and her captor followed quickly behind. The freight elevator slowly began to descend.  
  
The elevator eventually reached the underground loading zone of the hospital. When the doors opened up, it revealed an ambulance with its rear doors opened. Several armed men were standing guard nearby. There appeared to be an injured man, lying prone in the back of the ambulance.  
  
Setsuna was unceremoniously pushed into the back of the ambulance. Her captor and several other men hustled into the ambulance, before shutting the door behind them. The ambulance's engine roared and it took off.  
  
"I need you to help this man," her captor informed Setsuna. "If he dies, so shall you."  
  
Setsuna stared defiantly at her captor. "I am a doctor. You do not need threats to make me treat this patient."  
  
Setsuna turned to look at the wounded man lying prone in the ambulance. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
It was the ousted president of the former government of Colony X18999, Treize Kushrenada.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Space Carrier: 1LSS Amuro Rey; 3rd Fleet of the L1 Colony; March 22; 10:30 am  
  
Lieutenant Commander Heero Yui studied the holographic projection of Colony X18999. He was sitting at a table in the observation deck with his laptop and data projector. As the young pilot analyzed the schematics of the defensive perimeter, he began tapping data into his laptop.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" inquired a familiar voice.  
  
"If you want, Minako," Heero replied, without bothering to look up. His eyes were fixed on the holographic projection.  
  
The gorgeous young blond slid into the seat across from Heero. She was still in her flight suit. Minako stared at him through the holographic projection.  
  
"What are you doing outside of your room? It's pretty unusual for you to spend time on the observation deck," Minako observed.  
  
"A pipe broke and flooded my room," he replied flatly. To emphasize the point, he picked up a pile of soaking clothes as evidence.  
  
Minako giggled and quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"Was that funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," she apologized, though she was still grinning madly. "But I'm sure those baby blue briefs must look really cute on you."  
  
Heero glanced at the pile of clothes in his hands. A faint blush crossed his cheeks and he threw the clothes back down on the seat. As an added measure of caution, he rearranged the pile so that the item in question rested at the bottom.  
  
"So how long will it take for them to fix the pipe and clean up your room?" she asked.  
  
"The maintenance crew thinks I can move back in tomorrow morning," he told them. "The entire hall was affected."  
  
"So where are you going to sleep tonight?"  
  
Heero glared at her. "Here."  
  
"You can stay in my room..." she offered.  
  
His eyes widened considerably. His jaw dropped slightly, and it appeared that he was having difficulty forming any coherent words.  
  
"It's not what you think!" she laughed. "You're on the daytime CAP flight schedule, right?"  
  
Heero nodded mutely.  
  
"Well, I'm working the nighttime CAP flight schedule, so you can sleep in my room while I'm on patrol," she told him. "You're blushing like a little girl. What do you think I was suggesting?"  
  
Heero looked down, but the embarrassment on his face was obvious.  
  
"Ecchi!" she laughed at him. "My first CAP flight is scheduled at 21:00 hours. Drop by half an hour before, and I'll let you in."  
  
Minako picked herself up. She headed back to her room for some much needed sleep after a long night of patrols.  
  
The young blond was quite pleased with herself. This was the first time she had gotten any real reaction from the taciturn young man.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Space Cargo/Transport Vehicle: SDF SCT-130D L4 SDF Special Support Group (7th Cavalry / 2nd MASH Unit); March 22; 11:50 am  
  
The fifty members of Platoon 1 of the 2nd MASH Unit were sitting at the front of an SCT-130D cargo/transport vehicle. Most the of the doctors and their assistants were engaged in quiet conversation. The remaining one hundred passengers of the vessel were members of two platoons from the 7th Cavalry.  
  
At the very front of the passenger section of the vessel, Dr. Ami Mizuno was quietly studying a reference manual. Her intelligent, blue eyes scanned the complex formulas and charts diligently. She would occasionally push back up the wire-framed glasses that were perched on top of her small nose.  
  
She paused for a moment to look out the window of the transport vehicle. She could see two other SCT-130D cargo/transport vehicles through her window, each carrying one platoon from the 2nd MASH Unit and two platoons from the 7th Cavalry. Several other escort craft cruised along nearby. Her curious eyes turned to study the beautiful display of stars outside her window.  
  
"Captain Mizuno?" a quiet voice called out.  
  
Ami blinked for a moment. Ami had requested the others to call her by her medical title, but most of the members of the 2nd MASH Unit preferred use her rank title.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, turning around.  
  
"Your lunch," Second Lieutenant Naru Osaka offered. Naru handed a small tray of food to Ami.  
  
"Thank you," Ami replied, gratefully taking the tray of food. Ami carefully folded her glasses and placed them into the top of her medical coat.  
  
Naru, with her own tray of food, sat down in her seat next to Ami.  
  
Naru cast a sideways glance at Ami. "Did you notice the cute commanding officer of the 7th Cavalry?"  
  
"Naru!" Ami gasped in shock. "You have a boyfriend! What would Umino say if he heard you saying such things?"  
  
Naru laughed and shook her head. "This has nothing to do with me. I'm not interested in that good-looking commanding officer."  
  
"Well, if you're not interested in him...why even bring him up as a topic?" Ami asked quizzically.  
  
"You're still single," Naru pointed out.  
  
Ami blushed furiously and began staring intently at the tray of food in front of her.  
  
"Do you want me to find out more about him?" Naru offered with a smile.  
  
Ami shook her head.  
  
"Why not? He's cute and seems nice," Naru remarked. "You don't want to be single for the rest of your life, right?"  
  
"She's doesn't have a life outside of medicine," another voice quipped from the seat behind Ami.  
  
Naru stood up and glared at the speaker. "Yaten Kou! Don't you ever have anything nice to say?"  
  
Second Lieutenant Nurse Yaten Kou looked at Naru with his cool, green eyes. The handsome man shook his head, causing his silvery hair to shimmer.  
  
"I'm just being honest," he stated off-handedly, and returned to eating his lunch.  
  
Naru shot him a glare, before sitting back down next to Ami.  
  
"Ignore him," Naru suggested.  
  
Ami shrugged. "It's okay, he's probably right..."  
  
"That's the kind of attitude that won't get you a boyfriend," Naru scolded her gently. "You have to seize the opportunity when its there."  
  
"Seize the opportunity...?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything!" Naru promised in a reassuring voice.  
  
Ami sunk into her seat, not exactly sure whether this was a welcome development.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Space Transport Vehicle: ST-29B; March 22; 2:30 pm  
  
A small, jeweled locket was held in the small hands of Usagi Tsukino. The young reporter was trying to blink back the tears, as the locket played a light, twinkling song.  
  
"Ahem," Duo coughed, standing over her shoulder.  
  
Usagi quickly snapped the locket shut and wiped her eyes. "What do you want, Duo?"  
  
Duo sat down across the aisle.  
  
"Still thinking about him, eh?" he observed with a gentle smile. "How long has it been since his research vessel left?"  
  
"Over a year," Usagi sniffed. "I haven't even heard back from him for months."  
  
Duo patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I heard they're almost a light- year away from our solar system. It takes time for messages to travel that distance. Don't worry, I'm sure he's thinking about you."  
  
Duo stood up and walked to the front of the transport vehicle.  
  
"I miss you, Mamo-chan..." Usagi whispered tearfully.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Science Vessel: SVS-2002 Odysseus; March 22; 2:32 pm  
  
A studious young man was working diligently on modeling the stability of the convective envelope belonging to nearby asymptotic giant branch stars. After a while, he paused to yawn tiredly. He ran his hands through his dark, black hair in frustration. This research trip was turning out to be more exhausting than he had imagined.  
  
But he still did not regret his decision. His mind thirsted for knowledge, and he felt that this research mission represented a rare chance for him to explore the depths of space.  
  
The computer beeped, indicating that he received a new email message.  
  
Mamoru Chiba anxiously clicked a button to open up the email.  
  
He smiled. It was from his girlfriend, Usagi Tsukino. He glanced at the time-date stamp.  
  
It had been sent over ten months ago.  
  
Mamoru realized that he should start working on a reply email. After all, it would take almost another year for his own response to reach her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Responses/Comments/Notes to Reviewers:  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady - The scene with Setsuna was written for you! :) I'm not sure whether Hotaru/Wufei will be a pairing, per se, given the way I currently have the plot setup in my mind. I like your idea about the CIA, and I might work that into my story somehow. Thanks for the review and the suggestions!  
  
Serenity-Olus - Thanks for your review! I try to make an effort to be as original as I possibly can (within the framework of a fanfiction). I hope I was able to maintain that in this chapter.  
  
Jade Stellar - I will endeavor to make the triangle as interesting as possible. I also like Seiya, and he'll start playing a larger part a few chapters from now. He's quite a character.  
  
Venus of Love - Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you like it! Minako/Heero/Trowa and Ami/Quatre (they're just too cute) are the "official" pairings that I'm definitely set on. I'm still toying with the Usagi/Duo part (complicated by the fact that Mamoru is out there in space).  
  
Angelight - I'm glad you like the dialogue and the technical details in the chapter. I'm trying to maintain a balance between the technical elements of the story and the more character driven parts. I hadn't originally anticipated on making this Usagi/Duo, but I'd be interested to see how you feel after reading this chapter. I'm always open to suggestions and comments on how to deal with couples.  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress - Ami/Quatre is "official". As I indicated to Myst Lady, I'm not sure whether I will go through with an "official" Hotaru/Wufei pairing, because of the way my plot is structured. As far as Makoto is concerned, things are still open. I am open to suggestions on her pairing (I was playing with two or three different possibilities, but haven't settled on any one). I promise I will tone down Usagi's speeches about love and friendship (for the purposes of my fanfiction, she's an adult, so hopefully, she'll have matured somewhat). By the way, I won't make the couples fall madly in love within the next chapter or two. I'll make them work for their relationships.  
  
transcendent - Wow, I didn't know that Heero/Minako was such a popular pairing. Thanks for reviewing the chapter and adding me to your list! I appreciate any comments or thoughts that you have!  
  
Sidekickwannabe - Thanks for your review. I am glad that you like the fanfiction. I sincerely hope that your brother-in-law returns safely to his family and home. I also understand your point, and I do want to emphasize that this fanfiction was also dedicated to our troops (and their families, I probably should have added) serving overseas. But I don't think that should detract from the reality that there are innocent people suffering (for example, there are plenty Iraqis who do not support the former dictator or his policies relating to terrorism/weapons of mass destruction). During WWII, I agree that the Japanese and German governments were evil, but that didn't make ALL of the Japanese and German citizens living under that regime guilty of their government's crimes. Those who supported such regimes were not "innocents", but there were many who didn't support those governments. There are good/innocent and evil/guilty people in every country. I don't take any offense to your review, and I always welcome comments or criticisms to my fanfictions. But I still stand by my earlier statements (which was qualified as being for the benefit of innocent victims). (Sorry if this was a little long-winded). 


	5. Chapter 5: Approach to War

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
CHAPTER 5: APPROACH OF WAR  
  
* * * * *  
  
"...hence it is said: 'The law was not made for the just, but for the unjust'; which is not to be taken to mean that the just are not bound to fulfil the law, as some have misunderstood the text, but that the just are inclined of themselves to do justice even without a law." - Saint Thomas Aquinas (Summa Contra Gentiles, 1264)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colony: X18999 (Residential Block C-2); March 23; 2:15 pm  
  
Hotaru wore a frown as she put down the phone. The hospital had no clue as to the whereabouts of her Aunt Setsuna. No one had seen her for more than a day. One of the hospital attendants had found her purse, but nothing more.  
  
The slender girl paced around anxiously in the small living room. The entire colony was still in a state of emergency, and the local law enforcement officials were too busy chasing down supporters of the former regime. No one was in a position to help her find her Aunt Setsuna.  
  
Hotaru stood silently for a moment, considering her options. After a few moments, Hotaru grabbed a dark purple jacket and went out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
ESUN SC-390 Cargo Vessel; March 23; 3:10 pm  
  
Rei Hino was quietly listening to some music while she flipped through the files of documents in front of her. The small mini-disc player that she was listening to was cosmetically designed to look like an earring, and was clipped to her left earlobe.  
  
Rei Hino and sixty other employees of ESUN were seated in the passenger cabin of the large cargo vessel. The rest of the vessel was full of food, water, medical supplies, and other humanitarian provisions for the civilians of Colony X18999. The large SC-390 cargo vessel was a loud and uncomfortable ride.  
  
The raven-haired beauty glanced at the brunette sleeping soundly next to her.  
  
Makoto Kino had taken specially prescribed medication that would keep her in a semi-conscious state for the duration of their flight. The young brunette lived in absolute terror of flying, ever since her parents had died in a space flight accident when she was a child. Makoto never flew anywhere for leisure, but only for humanitarian missions. Makoto insisted that Rei keep her heavily medicated and in a semi-comatose state until they reached a colony.  
  
"Is she going to be like that the entire trip?" a voice from across the aisle asked.  
  
Rei glanced over to her left and saw a tall, slender man with a long pony- tail. He appeared to be eyeing Makoto with some disdain.  
  
"She's afraid of flying, Taiki," Rei responded irritably. "Leave her alone."  
  
"Afraid of flying? She should have chosen a different profession," Taiki responded with a hint of disgust in his voice.  
  
"She is one of the most capable workers that I know. She may be asleep now, but she makes up for it when we get to our destination, Mr. Kou," Rei defended her friend. "Which is more than I can say for you."  
  
Taiki Kou shrugged. "ESUN regulations require a monitor from my agency to watch over a humanitarian mission. I don't expect you to be happy about my presence. But you'll just have to get used to it."  
  
"I still don't understand how someone from the ESUN Technology and Information Agency qualifies as a monitor for a humanitarian mission," Rei grumbled.  
  
"Don't worry, once we get there, my hands will be full with my own work. And I'll stay out of your hair," he informed her in a cool voice.  
  
Rei turned back to her papers. With Makoto unconscious and Taiki sitting nearby, it looked like it was going to be a long trip.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colony: X18999 (Industrial Block M-3); March 23; 5:50 pm  
  
Dr. Setsuna Meiou was sitting quietly on the bare floor of a locked room. The room was devoid of any furnishings, other than a small blanket that lay next to her. After being kidnapped, she had been taken to this abandoned building with her captors and the former president of X18999, Treize Kushrenada. The former president had been placed on a makeshift operating table, and Setsuna had performed a major operation and several, less invasive follow-up procedures to stabilize her patient. Afterwards, she was locked into this particular room. Setsuna was fed regularly and allowed to use the restroom, but was otherwise confined.  
  
Setsuna had determined that her captors were former government officials and soldiers under Treize Kushrenada. Setsuna never really paid that much attention to the political affairs of the colony, and she had no strong opinion of the man one way or the other. But she was beginning to develop a strong dislike for his followers.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Setsuna raised her head briefly. She suspected it was one of the guards delivering her meal. At least this time they were polite enough to knock.  
  
"Yes, come in," Setsuna responded, feeling somewhat odd that the guard was waiting for permission to open the door.  
  
The door slowly opened up to reveal two silhouetted figures.  
  
"Good evening, Doctor Meiou," a familiar, smooth voice greeted.  
  
It took Setsuna only a moment to recognize the voice of former president Treize Kushrenada. Her eyes widened in surprise. He had made quite a remarkable recovery, considering his injuries. She was also surprised that someone of his stature, or at least former stature, would even bother come to visit a captive doctor.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Kushrenada," Setsuna responded in a neutral voice. Now that he was healed, she was not entirely sure what would be her fate. After all, it was well-known that the former president was in hiding, and Setsuna realized that she could prove to be a liability as long as she was alive.  
  
"You will address him as 'Your Excellency'," the other figure hissed. Setsuna recognized this voice as well. It was the voice of the woman who had taken her from the hospital at gunpoint. She did not have any fond memories of this particular person in the past day and a half.  
  
"It is quite all right, Colonel Une," Treize said in a calm voice. "Please wait outside while I talk with Dr. Meiou."  
  
"Yes, sir," Colonel Une responded stiffly. Setsuna could almost feel the glare from the woman as those words were uttered.  
  
Treize Kushrenada walked gingerly into the room and shut the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Setsuna was able to observe more than his silhouette. The former president had made quite a transformation. He had looked haggard and disheveled in the operating room, but he was now sharply dressed and well-groomed. His calculating, blue eyes studied her with a mixture of amusement and interest.  
  
"I wanted to thank you, for helping me," Treize told her graciously. "And I also wanted to apologize for the rudeness of my subordinates. They should not have taken you by force. You are a doctor, and should be treated with respect."  
  
Setsuna paused for a moment. "You are welcome, Mr. Kushrenada. I'm sure your subordinates acted out of concern for your well-being. But I would appreciate it if you could let me return to the hospital. There are others who need care..."  
  
"You are correct about the fact that there are plenty of others who need care," Treize interrupted in a cool voice. "We have several former soldiers and government officials here who have been injured and need immediate medical assistance. We are not in a position to have other doctors treat them. So I was pray that you would be willing to help them. Afterwards, I promise that we will safely return you to the hospital."  
  
Setsuna grimaced slightly. She had a feeling that she was being dragged further into a situation that she wanted no part of. But she also realized that she had little choice, and grimly suspected that her other options were far more unpleasant than performing medical care.  
  
"Of course," Setsuna agreed hesitantly, staring at the ground.  
  
Setsuna's eyes continued to look at the floor, and she failed to notice the expression on the face of Treize Kushrenada as he looked upon her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Space Carrier: 1LSS Amuro Rey; 3rd Fleet of the L1 Colony; March 23; 6:35 pm  
  
Minako was gliding down the hallway of the space carrier, when she caught sight of a familiar figure. Lieutenant Commander Heero Yui had just rounded the corner and was now just a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Good evening, Heero!" Minako smiled pleasantly. She was wearing a standard white officer's uniform. Minako noted that he was still wearing his flight suit.  
  
"Hn," came the reply.  
  
Heero seemed intent on walking past her, but Minako spun around and walked next to him.  
  
"By the way, I never did get a thanks for letting you use my room," Minako remarked quite casually.  
  
"Thanks," Heero grunted, as he continued marching down the hallway.  
  
"I figure you should at least take me out for some ice cream or something as a gesture of gratitude," Minako suggested with a smile.  
  
Heero glanced at her. "You can get ice cream at the mess hall. It's free."  
  
Minako gave an exaggerated sigh. "You really have no sense of how to treat a girl, do you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, you're going to learn how to treat a girl properly," she told him primly. "You can start by taking me out on a little date this evening."  
  
Heero barely turned to look at her. "Why should I?"  
  
Minako bit her lip and frowned. That was a good point. She had not thought about finding a reason to force him to take her on a date. In fact, she was usually too busy fending off guys. This was a position Minako had never been in. After a moment, a sly smile crept across her face.  
  
"Well, I could tell everyone that you slept in my bed last night..." she hinted dangerously.  
  
He glared at her. "So what?"  
  
Minako was infuriated. She did not have to take this. She was trying to be nice. In fact, she was going out of her way to be nice. And he insisted on being a cold, emotionless rock.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" she snapped.  
  
Minako whirled around and started to head down the other way.  
  
She discovered that she was being restrained by Heero's grip on her upper arm. Minako turned and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want, Heero?" she asked in irritation.  
  
"When?" he asked. His intense, cobalt blue eyes studying her.  
  
A look of confusion crossed her face. The look slowly transformed into an expression of surprise.  
  
"For our date...?" she trailed off.  
  
"Yes," Heero confirmed in his monotone voice.  
  
"2100 hours."  
  
Heero nodded and released her. He continued marching down the hallway, leaving Minako standing in shock. This was totally unexpected. She had teased and flirted with Heero, because she believed that it would be safe and that he would never accept any of her flirtations. But now he had taken up one of her offers.  
  
"Do I really want to go out with this guy?" she asked herself thoughtfully.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colony: X18999 (Residential Block C-2); March 23; 7:20 pm  
  
Wufei and Hilde slipped through the shadows of the darkened alleyway of the residential district. The SEAS commanding officer and his subordinate were returning from a reconnaissance mission. The SEAS team had established a concealed base of operations about a mile away in a deserted salvage yard.  
  
"I still can't believe it took you that long to pull up the information," Wufei growled. He had exchanged his combat fatigues for civilian clothing. The young man was wearing a simple white shirt, denim jeans and a leather jacket.  
  
"It's not my fault those looters had fried most of the connections I needed to access the data!" Hilde retorted irritably. She had also changed into civilian clothing, wearing a simple light blue shirt and a matching skirt. The young woman had also opted to wear a fashionable, red beret on top of her head. Hilde carried a large purse, which contained her laptop. Wufei also suspected that she stored a couple of weapons in there as well, but he had opted not to inquire any further.  
  
"It took you three hours!" Wufei shook his head. "I've never seen you take that long in those conditions."  
  
Hilde glared at him. "Hey! I don't recall..."  
  
A small cry interrupted her words.  
  
Wufei and Hilde immediately ceased talking. They pulled themselves into the shadows of a nearby wall. The voices of a young girl and two men could be heard nearby. The young girl did not sound happy.  
  
"Let me go!" a quiet feminine voice demanded.  
  
"Listen up, sweetie!" a gruff voice said. "It's past curfew and you're not supposed to be out here. We are authorized to take you in!"  
  
"But I was running late! My home is only a block away! Please let me go!" pleaded the feminine voice.  
  
Wufei and Hilde crept quietly towards the edge of the alleyway. They could see a young girl with dark hair struggling against two uniformed soldiers.  
  
"We might consider letting you go, as long as you're friendly enough, cutie," leered one of the soldiers.  
  
"I'm not going to stand here and take this!" Hilde growled in a low voice, as the soldiers continued to harass the young girl. She began to roll up one of her sleeves.  
  
"I'll handle this," Wufei told her in a crisp voice.  
  
Hilde blinked in astonishment. "What? By yourself? Wufei, I can..."  
  
Wufei raised a hand and glared at her. "Meet back up with the others. The information you've retrieved is critical. That's a direct order," he commanded in a voice that would not tolerate disobedience.  
  
Hilde muttered something underneath her breath, but she spun around and headed down a different alley.  
  
Wufei wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this. It was definitely not part of his mission parameters. In fact, he was possibly jeopardizing the secrecy of their mission and his team's safety. But something within him refused allow these men take advantage of this young girl. Perhaps it was his stubborn sense of justice. He suspected that it was more than likely going to get him killed one of these days. Wufei hoped he wasn't making a mistake.  
  
Wufei boldly strode out into the open and cleared his throat. He kept his hands behind his back.  
  
"Let her go," he told them in a cool voice.  
  
One of the soldiers turned to glare at Wufei. "Another curfew breaker! We'll let you go if you leave us alone right now."  
  
"Let her go," Wufei repeated calmly. He rested his hand on the pistol beneath his belt.  
  
"Why should we? Who is this girl to you?" snarled the other guard.  
  
Before Wufei could reply, the young girl cried out, "Brother!"  
  
It took all of Wufei's training not to look surprised. This girl was not his sister, but she was obviously clever enough to make the pretense. He decided that he would follow along with her lead.  
  
"Take your hands off my sister, please," he requested, in a somewhat more subdued tone.  
  
The two soldiers glanced at each other, feeling a little more awkward.  
  
The young girl seized the opportunity to break free from the soldiers' grip. She scurried up to Wufei and latched onto his arm.  
  
"You don't look like brother and sister," one of the soldiers grumbled suspiciously.  
  
The young girl piped up. "It's not my fault, but he didn't get Mom's good looks!"  
  
Wufei stiffened somewhat and stared at the girl. She looked up at him with her violet eyes.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "Our mother is worried. She sent me to look for you. You know you shouldn't be breaking curfew."  
  
"I'm fine now! These gentlemen were just asking me some questions. But they were going to let me go home! I'm sure these men didn't realize that Mom is friends with the new mayor!"  
  
The two soldiers blinked slowly. "The new mayor...?" one of them asked hesitantly. A weak smile crossed his face. "Yeah, well...why don't you go one home, little girl. It's dangerous out here."  
  
"Thanks!" the girl waved at them, and tugged Wufei along with her.  
  
"Where are you dragging me?" Wufei whispered angrily. "I do not need to go in that direction!"  
  
"Thank you for saving me," the girl said in a hushed voice. "But they're still watching us. It would be dangerous for both of us if we didn't continue with this charade. Come on, my home is just up ahead."  
  
"Your home?" Wufei exclaimed in a strangled voice, as she continued to pull him along.  
  
"Yes, my home," the girl informed him in a sober voice. Her face was calm and serious. "My name is Hotaru? What's yours?"  
  
"Wufei," he grunted.  
  
"Why did you help me?" she asked, her inquisitive, violet eyes staring at him.  
  
"It was the right thing to do," he mumbled, refusing to look into her eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Comments/Responses/Notes to Reviewers:  
  
Serenity-Kaiba - Thanks for your review. Yeah, I admit Heero was probably a little OOC last chapter, and possibly this chapter too. I just find it hard imagining Heero asking any girl out on a date, so I had to turn the tables a bit. I'd like to hear what you thought about this chapter.  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady - I always try to brighten someone's day! I'm actually enjoying writing the Setsuna/Treize interactions, and I will have more in store later. As far as my knowledge of military affairs, it was a hobby of mine and I also read up on lots of military history, among other things, for fun (yes, I've been accused of being bookish). Hopefully Heero wasn't as much of a meanie in this chapter.  
  
Venus of love - Thanks for your review! The Heero/Minako interaction is somewhat challenging, but quite fun to write. I hoped you liked this chapter as well.  
  
Angelight - I wanted to thank you for pointing out a mistake in my story! That was supposed to Yaten being rude to Ami (I've re-uploaded the last chapter to correct that mistake). I feel really terrible about the mistake (I try to make an effort to proof-read my work, but I guess I let that one slip). I'm glad you like the technical writing. As I told Myst Lady, military affairs was a hobby of mine and I also read up on a lot of military history (and a lot of history in general) for my own amusement (yeah, I need to get a life). And you are correct, I intend to tie up all the various plots and events together, so that it will hopefully make sense in the end. I'm glad you like my portrayal of Usagi (I borrowed heavily from Sailor Stars, when she is relatively more mature). All people have different dimensions to their personality, and I try my best to reflect that in all the characters I write about. Wow, I wrote a lot...sorry for my babbling.  
  
Blue-Eyed Canadian Authoress - Well, no one has fallen head over heels for each other yet (even though Minako got her date, she's still not in love...and she's not even sure that she really likes Heero). I will definitely work on the Ami/Quatre pairing next chapter. And Mamoru will remain alive as long as he suits a plot/character development purpose. If a character gets killed off, I usually do it for a reason (that doesn't mean I won't kill him or any other character off). Thanks for your review, it did get some wheels turning in my head (but I won't reveal what...at least not yet).  
  
Thanks again, everyone! 


	6. Chapter 6: Precursor of War

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any title, interest or right in either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fanfiction is not being used for commercial purposes. I own all other rights (to the extent legally permissible) in connection with this writing.  
  
CHAPTER 6: PRECURSOR OF WAR  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The soft and gentle overcome the hard and strong." - Lao Tze (Tao-Te- Ching, date unknown)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colony: X18999 (Residential Block C-2); March 23; 7:50 pm  
  
Hotaru poured two small cups of Sencha green tea. The warm aroma wafted through the small living room. The room was tastefully decorated with various crystals and some antique lamps. Hotaru glanced at the other occupant in the room.  
  
Wufei sat stiffly on the couch, his arms folded across his chest. He seemed to be staring intently at a very blank space on the wall. His leather jacket was lying neatly next to him on the couch.  
  
"Here," Hotaru said, offering a cup of tea to her guest.  
  
Wufei glanced at her, and politely took the cup. He spoke quietly, "Thank you."  
  
The young man took a small sip and put the cup back down onto the glass table in front of him.  
  
"It's probably still not safe to walk the streets during curfew," she told him. "It's probably best if you stayed the night."  
  
"This doesn't seem appropriate," he proclaimed with a frown. "You shouldn't extend such an invitation to a complete stranger."  
  
Hotaru raised her eyebrows and look as if she was about to be offended. After a moment, she laughed lightly. "I normally would never let a strange man into my house. But you did rescue me, and I can tell you're an honorable man."  
  
"First impressions can be deceiving," he muttered, turning back to stare at the wall.  
  
"Does that mean you're a bad man?" Hotaru asked with a wry smile.  
  
Wufei glared at her. "You should not take your safety so lightly. You have no idea what kind of man I am."  
  
"I know enough," Hotaru replied simply. "You will stay tonight. I can sleep on the couch, and you can take my room..."  
  
"What?! That would be improper!" Wufei interrupted automatically. "No self-respecting man would let a woman sleep on the couch while he sleeps on a bed. I'll take the couch."  
  
His voice trailed off, after he realized what he had just said.  
  
Hotaru gave him an amused look. "Well, I'm glad you agreed to stay."  
  
Wufei looked down for a moment, and then muttered something under his breath. One of the words he muttered sounded suspiciously like "onna".  
  
"Have you eaten?" Hotaru inquired suddenly. "I can cook something if you'd like. I have to warn you, I'm not very good."  
  
Wufei glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am hungry," he admitted.  
  
"I'll make some stir fry," she suggested.  
  
Hotaru smiled and wandered off to the kitchen. She was surprised that she didn't feel uncomfortable with this stranger. He kept quiet as she pulled out various ingredients from the fridge. She studied the various meats and vegetables in front of her. Hotaru rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do with all of it.  
  
Wufei watched her from the living room. He stood up and casually wandered over to the kitchen. Hotaru had pulled on a cooking apron and was now staring at a slab of meat on the kitchen table.  
  
"You should probably start by cutting the beef," he suggested in a gruff voice. "And you should make the cuts crosswise in quarter of an inch increments."  
  
Hotaru looked at him. "So are you a cooking expert?" she queried, her violet eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"Most of the great chefs are men," he stated matter-of-factly, as if that explained everything.  
  
Hotaru pulled the cooking apron off her neck and handed it to a surprised- looking Wufei.  
  
"Good, then you can cook, and I'll watch television," she smiled cheerfully as she walked off to the living room.  
  
Wufei stared at Hotaru for a moment, and then back at the apron in his hands. His gaze once again returned to the diminutive girl. Wufei wasn't sure whether he wanted to admire this girl or strangle her.  
  
His stomach grumbled.  
  
But first things first, he was hungry and he needed to make dinner.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Space Carrier: 1LSS Amuro Rey; 3rd Fleet of the L1 Colony; March 23; 9:00 pm  
  
Minako smoothed out the front of her crisp, dress uniform. Since she was aboard a military ship, she wasn't permitted to wear civilian clothes. She ultimately settled on her dress uniform, which seemed to be the most appropriate for a "date". The dress uniform was composed of a white buttoned blouse, with a matching jacket and skirt.  
  
Minako glanced anxiously at her watch. Although Heero had agreed to a date, Minako realized that they never did sort out any of the important logistics. For instance, she wasn't sure whether he was coming to meet her at her room...or was she supposed to go over to meet him at his place? She quickly dismissed the thought. He should definitely come to her place. It was a time honored tradition for a man to pick up the woman. Wasn't it?  
  
So Minako waited...  
  
...and waited...  
  
...until she became very, very irritated.  
  
The beautiful blond snatched up the receiver to the vidphone and dialed a number. After a few rings, the vidphone picked up and she was staring at Heero's calm, emotionless face.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
"In my quarters," came the reply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. After all, she had dialed the number to his room.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Minako told him. "Are you forgetting our date?"  
  
Heero continued to look at her calmly. "You didn't specify where to meet. So I was waiting for your phone call to designate a location, or your arrival."  
  
Minako calmed herself down. She wasn't entirely sure whether Heero was simply playing dumb, or whether he was really as clueless about women as he seemed to be.  
  
"Haven't you ever been on a date before?" she cried out in an exasperated voice.  
  
"No."  
  
Minako blinked a few times. She slowly let the information work its way through her mind. It seemed quite unbelievable that such an attractive young man had never dated before. But, he was somewhat introverted. In fact, after Minako thought about it for a moment, Heero was pretty damn anti-social.  
  
"How old are you, Heero?" queried a skeptical Minako.  
  
"Twenty-three."  
  
"And you've never been on a date before?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Why is that?" Minako demanded.  
  
Heero's eyes widened ever so slightly. This was certainly a question he was expecting. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment, and he shrugged.  
  
"It would have interfered with my goal to become an ace pilot," Heero replied in a cool voice.  
  
"Are you telling me that you were so committed to becoming a pilot that you wouldn't even date?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Minako paused reflectively for a moment. She had always noticed that Heero had always been remarkably focused on being a good pilot, but she had never realized how much it consumed his life. Even though this explained Heero's somewhat clueless nature when it came to women, something still bothered her.  
  
"So why did you agree to go on a date with me now?" she inquired cautiously.  
  
"You seemed upset," Heero explained simply.  
  
"So what? That never seemed to bother you before."  
  
"We're preparing for an upcoming mission, Minako. It would be bad if you were upset, because."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence, Heero Yui," Minako stated sharply. "I see where this is going. You were afraid that my emotions would have gotten in the way of our mission. Well, don't worry, yourself. Regardless of how I feel about you on a personal level, I would never let it interfere with our mission. In fact, I'm not interested in dating someone who thinks so little of me. I'm calling this date off!"  
  
Minako angrily slammed down the receiver of the vidphone. After a moment, the young blond slumped down onto her bed, emotionally exhausted. Minako was feeling so deflated and hurt by the conversation, she didn't even notice the small tear forming in the corner of her eye.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Space Carrier: 1LSS Amuro Rey; 3rd Fleet of the L1 Colony; March 23; 9:35 pm  
  
Heero Yui blinked in surprise as Minako angrily hung up on him. He stared at the vidphone for a moment, before putting down the receiver. He had to admit that Minako Aino had thoroughly confused him.  
  
However, after this conversation, he had gained considerable respect for her. She had more spirit, dedication and pride than Heero had anticipated, and he found that he was pleasantly surprised by this. He didn't even notice the small smile forming at the corners of his lips.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colony: X18999 (Industrial Block M-1); March 23; 9:50 pm  
  
The artificial lights hummed quietly into the night and barely illuminated the abandoned and twisted heaps of metal lying in the scrap yard. The tall, steel fence surrounding the yard was broken and on the verge of collapse. The floor was scattered with litter and other debris. A thick layer of dust seemed to cover most of the yard.  
  
A tall, solitary figure stood quietly in the shadows of a large pile of debris. He was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a light brown shirt.  
  
"I'll take over, Lieutenant," a voice called out from behind.  
  
Trowa Barton glanced over his shoulder to see Ensign Toshio Wakagi standing behind him. Toshio, like all the SEAS team members, had changed into civilian clothing for the mission. Trowa quietly nodded and slipped into what appeared to be a large pile of debris. The large steel heap concealed the small base of operations that the SEAS team had discreetly set up in the scrap yard. Trowa headed into the base, while Toshio stepped out for his turn on watch.  
  
He entered their operations room, which was simply a small desk with a laptop and several other communications equipment hooked up to a generator. Lieutenant Hilde Schbeiker was rapidly tapping away on her laptop.  
  
In the corner of the screen was a real-time display of the external cameras on the ST-31X, which was still docked against the outer hull of Colony X18999. The rest of the screen was filled with complex computer code as Hilde worked away on a polymorphic computer virus that she affectionately dubbed "Charlie".  
  
"How's Charlie coming along?" Lieutenant Natsuna Sakurada inquired. She was a dark-haired woman with a serious expression on her face. She was the third in command, after Trowa.  
  
"Not too bad, I'm putting the finishing touches on Charlie right now," Hilde stated in an absent voice, clearly preoccupied with finishing up the program.  
  
Trowa noticed some movement in the far corner of the screen. His eyes widened in alarm.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the display from the ST-31X's external camera.  
  
Hilde paused for a moment and looked hard at the image. She clicked a button and the image was maximized to fill the whole screen. There appeared to be some object moving towards the ST-31X.  
  
"What do you think that is?" Natsuna asked anxiously.  
  
Hilde clicked a few buttons. The remote camera shifted and zoomed in on the movement. It appeared to be a robotic maintenance vehicle.  
  
"Is the active cloaking device still on?" Trowa queried in a soft voice.  
  
Hilde glanced at the lower screen and nodded. "Yes, it's still on. But that thing's still heading straight towards our ship."  
  
True to her words, the maintenance vehicle silently continued towards the ST-31X. There was a strained silence as the SEAS team members huddled over the laptop. It was only a matter of minutes...  
  
"Damn!" Hilde swore, as the maintenance vehicle ran directly into the ST- 31X. Although the active cloaking device rendered the ship invisible to radar and to the unaided eye, it could not make the ST-31X magically disappear. The maintenance vehicle wheeled backwards a bit. If the maintenance vehicle had been alive, Hilde could have sworn that it look confused. The vehicle moved forward and once again bumped into the ST-31X. After a moment, the maintenance vehicle extended a probe towards the ST- 31X.  
  
Natsuna turned to Trowa. "What should we do now?"  
  
Trowa's emerald eyes hardened. "Activate the self-destruct mechanism."  
  
Hilde nodded and pressed a few quick codes into the laptop. She glanced over her shoulder at Trowa for confirmation. The tall young man nodded.  
  
Hilde pushed the button and the display went to static.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Space Cargo/Transport Vehicle: SDF SCT-130D L4 SDF Special Support Group (7th Cavalry / 2nd MASH Unit); March 24; 11:15 am  
  
The young blond Captain of the 7th Cavalry worked his way down to the back of the SCT-130D transport vessel. Most of the people chatting in the aisle parted respectfully when they noticed the commanding officer make his way through. Quatre was heading to speak to Lieutenant Rashid Malik, who was sitting at the rear of the SCT-130D.  
  
As Quatre neared the rear, he noticed that Sergeant Ahmed al-Attiyah was talking with a short, red-headed nurse from the 2nd MASH Unit. Quatre glanced at her rank insignia and noted that she was a Second Lieutenant. The pair were talking animatedly, but hushed up when they noticed Quatre approach. The young girl quickly started heading back to the front.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Naru!" Ahmed called out to the departing girl. She waved back at him. The young girl managed to cast a smug look at Quatre as she slipped by.  
  
Quatre was slightly confused by her departing glance, but shrugged it off. He discreetly pulled Ahmed off to the side.  
  
"Ahmed! You're a married man! You shouldn't be so friendly with her," Quatre chided him gently in a quiet voice.  
  
Ahmed grinned like a maniac. "Oh, don't worry, sir! There's nothing going on between me and her. We just had an interesting topic to discuss. Very interesting."  
  
Ahmed's grin, if possible, seemed to grow slightly wider. The sergeant's eyes betrayed the mirth bubbling inside. Quatre almost felt that Ahmed was secretly laughing at him.  
  
The young Captain quickly dismissed the irrational thought.  
  
"All right, well, don't get carried away," Quatre advised, as he continued down the aisle towards Rashid.  
  
When the young Captain finally reached the rear of the vessel, he greeted his long-time friend and confidant. "How are you doing, Rashid?"  
  
Rashid nodded. "I'm doing fine, Captain. But our troops are starting to get restless on this long flight. You know that bored soldiers tend to cause trouble."  
  
"Well, I'm sure they can't get themselves into too much trouble. After all, we're stuck in a transport vehicle," Quatre smiled, speaking more to reassure himself than Rashid.  
  
"If you say so, Captain," Rashid said with a frown.  
  
Chief Warrant Officer Abdul Rahman, who was sitting across the aisle from Rashid, stood up.  
  
"You can sit here, Captain," Abdul offered. "Ahmed is waving at me, so I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Thank you, Abdul," Quatre told the other man. Abdul scooted past Quatre and went to chat with Ahmed, who was waving animatedly at Abdul with both arms. The large grin was still plastered across Ahmed's face.  
  
Quatre shrugged and took the vacant seat.  
  
"We'll be joining the L1 Third Fleet in two days," the blond Captain spoke in a serious voice. "I've been informed that we'll be temporarily stationed on the 1LSS Char Aznable, the home of the L1 Marine's 12th Division. The Char Aznable is supposed to be one of L1's largest amphibious/space assault ships."  
  
"The 12th Marine Division?" Rashid raised his eyebrows, looking somewhat impressed and concerned. "I've heard about them. I'm surprised that we're being stationed with them."  
  
"Why is that?" Quatre asked. He had never paid much attention to the military units of other colonies. He preferred to spend most of his free time studying non-military related matters. Rashid, however, was a rich source of information on all things military.  
  
"The 12th Marine Division is an elite group used to spearhead attacks against hardened targets. They live by the code: 'The first to try and the first to die'. I've heard that they have the highest casualty rate of any unit," Rashid explained.  
  
Quatre's face wrinkled in obvious concern. "That doesn't seem right. I thought we were supposed to be a token support unit. I can't imagine why they would want us so close to the battlefield. We aren't equipped for large scale combat."  
  
"Well, it's certainly convenient for the 12th Marine Division. After all, for a unit that gets so many casualties, they won't have to go far to find a doctor," Rashid grunted, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"I don't like this," Quatre murmured, his suspicion having been aroused.  
  
Abdul and Ahmed, who were involved in their own discussion just several feet away, suddenly burst out into uncontrollable laughter. When Quatre glanced up at them, he noticed that both of his subordinates were smiling at him like a pair of Cheshire cats. In fact, Abdul's strained face looked as if it was barely able to contain the laughter within.  
  
This is strange, Quatre thought worriedly. It seemed like everyone was giving him lots of funny looks today. There must be something in the food...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Colony: X18999 (Presidential Palace); March 24; 3:50 pm  
  
Dekim Barton's cold eyes were carefully scanning the report in front of him. Although he delegated a considerable amount of responsibility to his aides, he still wanted to be as involved as much as possible in the war planning. Part of the reason was pride, the rest of the reason was paranoia. Dekim came to power through a political coup, and he knew very well that there was a possibility that he could be usurped by similar means.  
  
So Dekim built an elaborate network among his own supporters. He always had one of his loyal supporters watching another one. It was a complex scheme, and it required him to constantly be on alert. Thus, he spent most of his time reading reports and monitoring his own people as well as those of the L1 military.  
  
The vidphone beeped out loudly.  
  
Dekim glared at the phone, but stabbed the speaker function.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded, irritation clearly in his voice.  
  
"Excuse me, President Barton!" spluttered a nervous looking lieutenant from the other side. "We just discovered an unusual development, and we thought you would want to know."  
  
"What is it?" Dekim asked, eyeing the other man carefully. It was obvious that the young lieutenant was nervous.  
  
"One of our ESC maintenance vehicles ran into a foreign object on the outer hull of the colony..." the lieutenant began.  
  
"Yes. And...?"  
  
"From what we can gather...it appeared to have been a cloaked space vessel. Not one of ours!" the lieutenant choked.  
  
"WHAT?!" roared Dekim. "Are you sure?!"  
  
"The vessel self-destructed, and we managed to get some debris. But we suspect that it was an L1 military vessel. We may have infiltrators on our colony. It was located over an abandoned area..."  
  
"Increase internal and external security around that area!" Barton snapped heatedly.  
  
"We have, sir!" the lieutenant gulped. "We also suspect that this area was intended to be used as a staging ground to insert more troops. So we've built up a large defensive perimeter around that area."  
  
"Good," Dekim acknowledged. "Keep me posted."  
  
He jabbed another button and the vidphone blinked off.  
  
"So they're already here..." Dekim murmured to himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Space Carrier: 1LSS Amuro Rey; 3rd Fleet of the L1 Colony; March 25; 9:00 am  
  
Captain Seiya Kou continued rifling through the files scattered randomly on his desk. Piles of official looking documents seemed to be stacked randomly on top of each other.  
  
There was a quick rap on his door.  
  
"Come in!" he called out, as he searched through the files near his feet. The pile fell over, sending papers underneath his desk. Seiya dove under to retrieve them.  
  
The door to his office slid open and a young girl with short, dark brown hair stepped in. An amused look graced her face as her hazel eyes scanned the room.  
  
"Your office hasn't improved one bit," the young girl commented lightly. "Need help cleaning it up?"  
  
Seiya banged his head against the desk and peered over the paperwork at his guest.  
  
"What do you want, Lieutenant Commander Jast?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
The slender, young girl straightened up to attention and offered him a sharp salute. "Lieutenant Commander Kiki Jast reporting for duty!"[1]  
  
"What do you mean...reporting for duty...?" he asked warily. "I thought you worked directly for Admiral Noventa? You don't report to me."  
  
"I do now!" she grinned, handing him an envelope. "Admiral Noventa has transferred me temporarily under your command. I'm going to be responsible for helping you with those embedded reporters."  
  
Seiya frowned. He took the envelope and opened it up.  
  
"I've already assigned two of my best pilots to escort one of the reporters," he told her, as his dark blue eyes scanned the letter.  
  
Kiki shrugged. "I understand. But my job entails a little more than that."  
  
Seiya paused to look at the dark haired girl before him. She was one of Admiral Noventa's most trusted aides. Seiya couldn't figure out why the Admiral would want to send her away, unless...  
  
"You're here to spy on me!" he accused.  
  
"I think spying is the wrong word," Kiki stated in a mild voice. "Admiral Noventa prefers the term 'monitoring the situation'. He considers the current political climate rather delicate. So the Admiral just wants to make sure that you and your pilots will furnish the reporters with... the right story."  
  
"So I'm going to have Admiral Noventa's eyes watching over me this whole time? Great."  
  
Kiki gave him a lopsided smile. "I'm happy to see you too, Seiya. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working like a maniac for the past month (I won't bore the readers with the boring details of my life). Please excuse me if my writing is a little rusty.  
  
Footnote:  
  
[1] Kiki Jast is an original character not from Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or any other anime. If you like her and want to use her in your stories, please ask for permission from both me and Jade Stellar. Thanks.  
  
Comments/Responses/Notes to Reviewers:  
  
Sadie-Joyce Myst Lady - Glad you liked the little Setsuna/Treize. I'm not sure whether there will be a triangle, but I'm sure Une will oppose Treize developing a relationship with Setsuna. I also have to agree that Minako can be brash and somewhat impulsive, but that's part of the fun with her character. And Hotaru is quite smart (after all, in Sailor Stars, she was running a simulation of the Big Bang as a child). As for the answer to your last question.yes, I am a guy (and there is no offense taken). I realize it must be odd, since there aren't too many guys writing GW/SM fanfictions (most guys won't even admit that they watch Sailor Moon.but you'd be surprised how many guys actually do).  
  
Blue-Eyed Canadian Authoress - Sorry, but I won't reveal the inspirational idea (at least not until later). I know Heero was a little OOC, but I hope this chapter kind of explained the reason behind his behavior (Heero doesn't do anything what a good reason). Yes, it will be Setsuna/Treize, with a possibility of Une getting thrown into the mix. As far as Rei's music player.if I could only design, develop and patent all the neat gadgets I think of in my story. Oh well.  
  
Venus of Love - I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I know Heero was a little OOC, but I agree that its hard to keep in character when it comes to romantic relationships. But I still try to make an effort to keep him in character. Hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
Summer Firefly - Thank you for your compliment. Though I have to agree, I need to simplify the story lines somewhat (I'm the author and I'm still trying to sort out all the plot/time lines and making them work together). Thanks for your input, it is greatly appreciated!  
  
Jade Stellar - All the Starlights are here. It will be a few more chapters before Trowa and Minako will meet. I'm glad you like the Setsuna/Treize pairing. I'm still dwelling on the Wufei and Hotaru relationship.but I have some important plot events I need to work through. I hope you liked the Kiki/Seiya interaction. : )  
  
Jamie - I'm glad you enjoyed this fanfiction. As far as my knowledge about military history and affairs, it was a hobby of mine several years ago. The Heero/Minako/Trowa thing will take a while to develop, but it will happen. 


End file.
